


Glow

by ScrawlingStories



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I just wanted something sweet & happy is all, M/M, Rad's got a Cool Xtian BiologyTM thing going on that's an Old hc I made with a friend, less-edited than usual for me so Beware of that as well, oop time for work no more tags for now pffft, really just mostly fluff I'm not sure what else to tag xD, so y'all have to deal w/ that now lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrawlingStories/pseuds/ScrawlingStories
Summary: Raymond finds himself waxing emo (in the Good way) about a certain blue hero even though he Knows he's supposed to be sleeping—but really, can you blame him~?





	Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow it's been Ages since I wrote & even MORE ages since I last posted anything but here, the Radmond subfandom is Starving so have a little fluffy fic lol~  
(and Hopefully I might start writing again more frequently once the show ends funnily enough, so~ xD we'll just have to see~)

It had always been him, Raymond reflects not for the first time. Ever since their very first meeting, there had always been... something, there, between them. Something Raymond couldn’t quite place, couldn’t put a name to, no matter how hard he tried. There was just... _ something, _ about the big blue alien confronting him so confidently right from the get-go, not backing down in that first moment—and not ever again since. Always so bold, so sure of himself, so ready to rise up to any challenge Raymond ever posed to him because he thought—or maybe, perhaps, somehow _ knew _ he would win. Which was always how Raymond felt himself as well, of course—until Rad hit That Point, every single time, and somehow managed to shatter all of Raymond’s progress right back to the ground again.  


It wasn’t just the confidence though; there was that other Something, always lingering just below the surface of everything else, just barely noticeable enough to know that it was something that never happened around anyone else. Different from any of the annoyance or disappointment in himself for losing to the hero for the Nth time—_ very _ different, but perhaps, as time went on and the disappointment faded more and more with each defeat, even _ more _ persistent. At first Raymond had suspected it was some kind of power-up that Rad had somehow managed to sneak into their battles, or perhaps a Special Move of some sort, but it didn’t take long for those theories to dissolve just as quickly as they had come, in the quiet moments where Raymond was left to his own thoughts for too long. It was just... Rad. Something inherently about him, part of his Aura perhaps, but nothing he was actively doing to specifically thwart Raymond’s every move against him. It was... frustrating, and confusing, and magnetic, and Raymond couldn’t get enough. And _ that _ was terrifying.  


For a self-proclaimed Romance Bot, it sure took him an embarrassingly long time to realize what that elusive mixture of feelings swirling around his glorb and flickering along his circuits actually was. He knew much longer than he ever let himself actually admit, holding himself back with the aid of various uncertainties and... past experiences, unsure of whether a robot like himself was even _ capable _ of feeling such a way outside of a system malfunction in the first place. But once he Did finally come to such a conclusion (with a little help from a certain kappa Plaza Hero), and in the very next breath decided to become a Plaza Hero himself... there was no longer anything left to keep him from embracing his long-abaited feelings—as well as indulging the ever-strengthening urges to act upon them.  


Well, save for the actual subject of his affections Himself, perhaps. Just because the Hero/Villain line was no longer a roadblock they had to wrestle with didn’t automatically mean that Rad would return his feelings. What if it truly _ was _ all in Raymond’s head? What if he confessed his feelings only to rejected, laughed at, shunned for believing his (ex?)rival could ever _ possibly _ hold such feelings for a Boxmore robot? And why _ would _ he, after all they had been through as enemies? Raymond wouldn’t blame him for not wanting anything further to do with him, hero-now status or not. 

But, in another miraculous turn of fate, Raymond never had to face such a horrifying ordeal of rejection in the end. The relief that washed over him when a slightly stunned and flustered Rad admitted to experiencing similarly conflicted and repressed feelings was almost enough to reboot him on the spot. That same inexplicable fluttery feeling, the undeniable warmth that swelled up in his chest every time they so much as saw each other, the tension & crackling energy that sparked up between them every time they touched or even merely got too close. Those feelings that over time melted down and softened into another new feeling, a quiet sort of fondness that flowed no less strongly than the louder feelings, more tender than any kiss they had ever shared, always glowing softly in the background no matter what else was going on. Sometimes it still gets to him, gradually filling up the entirety of his chest again until he’s sure there can’t exist any room in there for his mechanical parts anymore, sneaking up on him when he least expects it, even managing to keep him up at night—

  


Rad rolls over in his sleep, murmuring softly as he acquaints himself with his new position pressed snugly against the curve of Raymond’s chest. The moonlight is strong tonight, filtering through the leaves of the tree outside the bedroom window and dappling patterns of shifting light over exposed blue skin. His X-tian seasonal freckles are starting to come in too, dusting shades of lilac and lavender up Rad’s back and arms, his shoulders, the sides of his neck, the tips of his ears, across his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose… Beautiful, no matter what he might claim otherwise. Raymond absently traces a small heart along the arch of Rad’s shoulder, watching the accompanying bioluminescence bloom electric violet in his fingertip’s wake and linger for a few radiant moments before gradually fading away to soft purple shimmers again. It’s a sight that never gets old. Raymond could spend hours—and has, many times before—just running his fingers across Rad’s skin when it gets like this, swirling intricate patterns among the freckled spots, writing out words, idly doodling miscellaneous shapes…  


By the time the ninth heart is drawn, Rad starts to stir awake, and Raymond instantly feels bad knowing that he was the cause. “Mmmm… wh’ time is it?” Rad murmurs, barely able to even crack his eyes open, as he shifts his weight on the mattress.  


“Late. Still the middle of the night somewhere. Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you, love; go back to sleep~”  


Rad hums sleepily as Raymond’s arms curl tighter around him and pull him comfortably close again. “Have you been up ‘thinking’ again?” The words are muffled with sleep and the fact that he’s pressing lazy half-kisses along Raymond’s jaw as he speaks, but Raymond hums knowingly back at him around a small smile.  


“You know me so well~”  


“I’d better,” Rad agrees, punctuating with a yawn so deep it makes his antennae quiver, his ears falling flat against his sleep-messy hair. “Especially by this point. So…” His hand blindly finds Raymond’s cheek and gives it a few loving pats as he nuzzles back into that particularly comfy spot between Raymond’s neck & shoulder, “pack it in and actually go to sleep now, dude. We got stuff to do tomorrow.”  


“Oh yeah?” Raymond teases as his lips find Rad’s neck now instead and trail another line of light along his skin, grinning when Rad wiggles to try and dislodge him. He’s too tired to actually purr right now, but Raymond knows very well what the half-formed sounds catching low in Rad’s throat are supposed to be.  


“Stop it, Ray, I mean it,” Rad protests, but Raymond can hear the smile in his voice as well. And he doesn’t fight Raymond’s continuing kisses, eventually huffing out a lighthearted sigh & turning over on the mattress again, tangling his legs with Raymond’s while still reaching back to give the soft silicone of the robot’s side a light pinch as he resigns himself to his awful, awful fate. “Alright, what were you thinking about this time then?”  


“You~” The word is soft and warm, just like Rad himself, and the amount of love that manages to fit into the single syllable still fills Raymond with a sense of awe to this very day. He could say more, _ so _ much more, but he doesn’t need to and he knows it, and Rad knows it, and he _ knows _ Rad knows it, so he punctuates the answer with a soft kiss to Rad’s shoulder now, replacing the long-faded hearts with a new splash of shimmery light in the relative darkness of the room.  


“Ah... the Super Sappy thinking mood,” Rad observes, tone verging almost on the coy side. The rising blush adds another layer of color to his cheeks, filling in the empty spaces between the seasonal freckles with even more lavender than ever.  


“What can I say~? You know what the spots do to me~”  


Rad snorts. “Make you an even bigger nuisance than usual?”  


“Remind me that no matter how many spots might dot your skin, even if I can’t ever actually kiss them all, I still love you more than that number could ever be~”  


The lavender grows deeper. “…Go to sleep already before I suffocate and die from all the schmaltz pouring out of you right now, dude.”  


“It’s never killed you yet, has it~?” Raymond teases lightly, sprinkling another kiss or two or five along his canvas.  


“Exactly, we’re finally reaching the Critical Point now. So you better stop before you finally kill me.”  


Raymond chuckles softly into the vibrant purple glow at his lips. “My nefarious plan, _ finally _ realized after _ all _ this time~”  


“You scoundrel~” Rad chimes back fondly as Raymond sneaks a hand beneath his tank top to rest comfortably against his chest, cradling him even closer. “How could I have ever fallen for such a long-con?”  


“The same way I fell for Yours, I assume~” 

Rad’s heartbeat thrums fast and steady beneath Raymond’s lightly-trailing fingertips, the glowing heart-shapes finally finding their true place directly over Rad’s heart. Raymond imagines his own heart would be running a matching pace in this moment, if he had one, but the familiar Warmth growing pleasantly warmer and warmer in his chest feels like more than a worthy parallel. 

“Go to sleep, Ray,” Rad repeats, the words heavy with sleep again and muffling into his pillow, and the warmth reaches its maximum capacity again. It’s a wonder that Raymond isn’t glowing just as bright as Rad at this point, honestly. He probably still won’t be able to sleep for a long while yet, if at all tonight, but he’ll let Rad get back to his dreams in peace now at the very least. Well… maybe just _ one _ more shimmery purple kiss. 

“Love you too, darling~”

**Author's Note:**

> This is an embellished, VERY old prompt (like, between 1-2 years ago, no exaggeration) that turned into following a plot bunny more than the actual prompt, and I FINALLY just reworked & finished it up into a little ficlet because?? The End Is Near & I felt like writing on my recent vacation drive lol~ So it's still a Bit of a mess but I'm tired of looking at/working on it so~! xD Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
